Brugerdiskussion:Laura Holmegaard
Welcome! Hi Laura Holmegaard -- we're excited to have Niraham Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Hej! Er bare nysgerrig omkring hvor du får din fakta fra. Jeg er efterhånden en gammel rotte inde fra Nirahamverdenen. Men der er virkelig mange ting som jeg enten ikke genkender eller er helt ved siden af. Nu kan jeg jo se at du er en ivrig skriver, og det er jo virkelig fedt at folk gider at lægge arbejde i det. Men det irriterer mig også at så meget gammelt arbejde, meget som jeg også selv har været med til at forme, er blevet ignoreret eller omgået. Mvh Theis Hej Theis, Først og fremmest tak for din opmærksomhed omkring Niraham Wiki. Det glæder mig, at du har læst nok til at konstatere, at nogle af tingene ikke er, som du husker dem fra din tid i Semper Ardens eller det tidlige Tempus. Nu kan jeg med mine syv år i Tempus næppe beskrives som en gammel rotte, men i løbet af de sidste tre år har jeg været kulturhovedarrangør for kampagnen, hvilket vil sige, at det er mig, som har stået med ansvaret for at gøre kulturen tilgængelig for spillerne og for at udvikle kultur, der hvor det har manglet, hvilket denne wiki er et resultat af. Mine fakta har jeg baseret på tre ting: Gamle kulturdokumenter, udtalelser fra gamle autoriteter og min egen kreative og logiske sans. Jeg har i mange, mange omgange efterlyst den gamle kultur fra de folk, som kender den bedst. Problemet har været, at mange af dem kun har haft det oppe i hovedet og ikke lige har kunnet overskue at få det skrevet ned og sendt til mig, eller at det, som de faktisk har sendte, slet ikke har været fra Tempus men derimod fra Harreskoven. Nogle dokumenter har også været fra Semper Ardens, men deres indhold er blevet ændret tidligere af arrangørerne før min tid, og for at sortere i de meget få mængder kultur, som jeg har fået tilsendt, har jeg snakket med nogle af de spiller, som har deltaget i kampagnen længere end jeg selv. Der har problemet så været, at mange af de "autoriteter", som jeg har støttet mig til, langt fra har været enige med hinanden. Og når tre-fire folk, som af omverdenen betragter som Tempuskulturens fædre, ikke kan blive enige, har jeg ikke rigtig haft andet valg end at tage den forklaring, som giver bedst mening i kontekst og bruge den. Men størstedelen af tiden har jeg generelt stået med et tomrum, som Tempus' bestyrelse udvalgte mig til at fylde, og det har jeg så gjort. Jeg har trukket så mange røde tråden gennem kulturen som overhovedet muligt, og jeg har allerede fået rigeligt skældud fra ældre spillere, som mener, at kulturen er forkert, men som ikke lod høre fra sig, da jeg i over et år efterlyste gammel kultur. Det er omkring 1½-2 år siden, at jeg derfor meldte ud til alle i foreningen, at de havde tre måneder mere (og jeg havde som sagt været i gang i mere end et år der) til at sende mig den "sande" kultur, og ellers måtte de holde op med at brokke sig over, at det, som kun befandt sig i deres hoveder, blev ændret, hvilket til min gælde er blevet bredt accepteret. Jeg er meget ked af, at det er gået ud over dit gamle arbejde og over andres. Men jeg har ikke kunnet bevare, hvad I ikke har sendt til mig. Jeg har kort sagt gjort mit bedste med det materiale, som jeg har haft til rådighed, og det er ikke for at snerre af dig, men jeg er blevet meget træt af en i mine øjne uberettiget kritik. Jeg stillede ikke op som hovedarrangør for at ændre den gamle kultur, men for at gøre den tilgængelig, men det er umuligt at undgå at ændre ting, som jeg aldrig er blevet gjort opmærksom på. Og, indrømmet, så har jeg også i nogle tilfælde sat kontinuitet fremfor bevarelse af nogle af fortidens hemmeligheder. Offentlig kultur har i mine øjne prærogativ over hemmelig. Det her er i øvrigt min sidste dag som hovedarrangør for Tempus' kultur, da et nyt hold hovedarrangører skal på, men jeg vil stadig anbefale dig at sende al den gamle kultur, som du ligger inde med, til dem. Hvis der er bare den mindste smule tilbage, som ikke allerede er blevet skrevet ind eller om i den offentlige kultur, så handler det jo om at få så meget som muligt med. De bliver nok offentliggjort på vores forum i aften eller i morgen. Jeg håber, at mit svar på, hvorfor dit gamle arbejde er blevet negligeret, har været tilfredsstillende, men jeg fortsætter også meget gerne diskussionen og svarer på andre spørgsmål, hvis du vil. I så fald vil jeg dog gerne have henvendelser rettet til tempuskultur@gmail.com (som der står på siden under kontakt), da jeg ikke kan finde ud af at lægge svar op herinde uden at sidde og redigere i selve indlægget, og det er lidt besværligt. Mvh Laura Holmegaard P.S. Af nysgerrighed, er du så Theis Jensen fra Harreskoven, eller er det en anden Theis? Hej Laura Jeg har lagt et forsøg på et symbol til Iorin op på Iorins wiki side. Hvis du mener, at det passer, så må du gerne bruge det. MVH Lise